inspir20fandomcom-20200214-history
Hgo
Shanoa only has her signature weapon glyphs from Order of Ecclesia. These are her Confodere (Rapier glyph) that she starts with in both games (and the only normal weapon glyph she has in this game), as well as the Lapiste and Pneuma glyphs which had unique glyph union attacks in Order of Ecclesia and also appeared in Castlevania: Judgment. Her signature Custos glyphs (Cerberus heads) were released with the DLC of chapter 10. They are Sinestro Custos (White head, ice element) and Dextro Custos (Black head, fire element). They can only be found on chapter 10. These glyphs can be placed in the right or left hand and can alternate attacks quickly like they could in Order of Ecclesia. They do not consume MP in this game, though. They are only found as rewards in boss chests. They are as follows: * Confodere - Basic weapon. Shanoa starts with two of these. Piercing damage, 2 Atk. * Lapiste - Upgrade to Confodere, found in the Stage 3 through 6 boss chests. Wider range, higher damage. Smashing damage, 6 Atk. * Pneuma - Multi-hit ground crawling attack. If equipped in both slots, becomes larger when both are used at once. Found in Stage 4 through 6 boss chests. Slashing damage, 4 Atk, 2 hits for regular Pneuma and 4 hits for Double Pneuma. * Sinestro Custos - Attack with the left head of Cerberus. Found in the DLC stage 10 boss chest or purple chests on hard. Ice element. Slashing damage, 7 Atk. * Dextro Custos - Attack with the right head of Cerberus. Found in the DLC stage 10 boss chest or purple chests on hard. Fire element. Slashing Damage, 7 Atk. Hunter Skill GlyphsEdit Shanoa currently has use of seven Hunter Skill Glyphs in this game. Grando, Nitesco, Fulgur, and Ignis can be absorbed during enemy attacks from the Aliorumnas or Nova Skeleton enemies while they are preparing to use these attacks. They level up with use. Grando - Ice attack. Absorbed from Aliorumnas starting in Stage 2. Single straight shot. Ice damage, 12 Atk. Nitesco - Light attack. Absorbed from Nova Skeletons in Stage 6. Relatively short range beam blast. Light damage, 8 Atk, up to three hits. Fulgur - Electric attack. Absorbed from Aliorumnas starting in stage 4. Fairly straight enemy-penetrating long range attack, or excellent tracking attack. Electric damage, 5 Atk, two hits. Ignis - Fire attack. Starting spell, can be absorbed from Aliorumnas starting in Stage 2. Relatively short range triple fireball attack. Fire damage, 6 Atk, three hits. Globus - Dark attack. This spell can be acquired from the DLC Stage 8 "The One Who Is Many." It fires two pink globs in a "V" pattern to your left or right. It will ricochet multiple times before disappearing. Acerbatus - Dark attack. This spell can be acquired from the DLC Stage 9 "Lord of Flies." It fires a giant ball to the left or right that penetrates anything in its path for a short distance. Excellent damage, three hits. Luminato - Holy attack. This spell can be aquired from the DLC Stage 11 "Legend of Fuma." Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in any kind of weapons and Magic, Shapeshifting, Flight, Immunity to poison, curses and Petrification, Can breathe underwater, Summoning, Glyph absorption, Resistance to Elemental attacks, Can hurt abstract/intangible entities, Can slow down time, Elemental Manipulation, Regeneration, Can inflict Poison, Petrification and Curses, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Intangibility